Derountant Amour
by HugNKiss
Summary: cerita tentang cinta yang tidak dibalas oleh orang yang dicintai. WINNER/ Minwoo - Kangnam-
1. Chapter 1

TITLE : ?

KIM JINWOO

SONG MINHO

KANG SEUNGYOON

NAM TAE HYUN

LEE SEUNGHOON

OTHER CAST

WARN : TYPO(s), GS, SCHOOL LIFE

" kajja.." pelawa Seunghoon lalu turun dari motor.

Jinwoo yang berjabat sebagai pembonceng setia Seunghoon,juga turut turun dari motor.

" jangan lupa bekalan prince mu." ujar Seunghoon lagi. Jinwoo cepat-cepat mengambil bekalan yang tertinggal di motor Seunghoon membuat Seunghoon ketawa.

" Mino sudah ingin terima bekalan darimu?' Seunghoon bersuara lagi ketika mereka berjalan menuju ke kawasan sekolah.

" dunia akan kiamat oppa" jawapan Jinwoo dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan ke depan membuat Seunghoon ketawa lagi dan diikuti dengan menghelah nafas kasar. Bagaimana tidak, sabahatnya yang satu ini tidak mudah putus asa mengejar seorang namja yang berhati beku.

" bagaimana dengan Seungyoon? Dia masih mengejarmu?" Jinwoo angguk pelahan.

" dia membuatku bersalah pada Namie."

" ya. Oppa faham. Apa hubungan kalian masih baik-baik saja?" soal Seunghoon. Sebagai seorang sahabat, Seunghoon menegtahui semua rahasia Jinwoo dari yang kecil hingan yang besar, begitu juga Jinwoo.

" ya. Seperti biasa. Cuma aku tidak betah dekat-dekat dengan Namie."

" bagaimana pun, Namie itu sahabat baik kita. Oppa harap kau tidak jatuh hati pada Seungyoon. Dia sudah ditunangkan" ujar Seunghoon. Jinwoo angguk faham.

" pulang nanti, tunggu oppa di depan ya. Seperti biasa. Fighting!" ujar Seunghoon lalu bergabung dengan rakan sekelasnya. Manakala, Jinwoo pula meneruskan perjalanan menuju ke kelasnya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, hanya perlu naik tangga satu tingkat dan belok ke kanan.

Setelah sampai di kelas, Jinwoo mejatuhkan diri di bangkunya. Dilirik teman sebangkunya, Nam Taehyun, diva sekolah. Semua orang tahu itu, dibesarkan dalam kelurga yang berada, punya paras rupa yang cantik dan hangat pada semua orang. Jinwoo hanya sebesar semut jika dibanding dengan Taehyun. Taehyun juga merupakan sabahat kecil Jinwoo dan Seunghoon.

" kau sudah sampai? Tumben Seunghoon oppa tidak menghantar princessnya sampai di depan kelas hari ini." goda Taehyun. Dibalas pukulan manja oleh Jinwoo.

"Seunghoon oppa bergabung dengan rakan sekelasnya tadi." jawap Jinwoo. Taehyun angguk faham.

Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang kedekatan Seunghoon dan Jinwoo di sekolah, malah tidak kurang yang beranggapan mereka memiliki hubungan khas. Kecuali Taehyun.

" apa tadi kau melihat Seungyoon oppa?" soal Taehyun lagi. Jinwoo geleng pelahan.

Sudah pengetahuan umum jika Taehyun menyukai Seunghoon yang berperingkat sebagai ketua osis dan siswa cemerlang di sekolah dan semua warga sekolah (minus guru-guru dan pekerja) mengetahui jika Seungyoon menyukai malah mengejar Jinwoo tapi Jinwoo malah mengejar Song mino, ketua team basket yang berhati beku. Malangnya, Mino malah menyukai Taehyun.

" aku menyediakan makanan untuk Seungyoon oppa loh." ujar Tehyun sambil mengoyang-goyang pizza di hadapan Jinwoo, bukan berniat untuk angkuh tapi itu lah kebiasaan mereka.

" aku juga." ujar Jinwoo sambil mengangkat kotal bekal berwarna biru muda. Walaupun dia tidak yakin kalau Mino akan menerima.

Perbualan mereka terhenti ketika Lee songsaengnim masuk.

.

/

.

Akhirnya, waktu paling dinantikan bagi para penuntut telah tiba, siswa siswi berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Ada yang ke kantin mengisi perut, ada juga yang ke perpustakaan untuk mencari kajian dan ada juga yang membuang waktu dengan lepak atau tidur-tiduran.

Tapi tidak dengan Jinwoo mahupun Taehyun.

Tidak sampai 5 minit, Seunghoon masuk ke kelas JinTae.

" oppa, mau pizza?" jerit Taehyun ketika melihat kelibatan Seunghoon.

" Seungyoon sedikit telat, tadi dia ketiduran." ujar Seunghoon tanpa tertuju pada siapa ucapannya barusan. Jinwoo angguk pelahan manakala Taehyun pula diam. Jauh di lubuk hati, Taehyun tau jika ucapan Seunghoon tapi ditujukan pada Jinwoo.

" Mino?" ujar Jinwoo pelahan, tepatnya berbisik.

" sedang mandi, tadi Mino ikut latihan untuk pertandingan hujung bulan." ujar Seunghoon lalu sambung makan pizza yang diberikan oleh Taehyun tadi. *pizza punya Seungyoon lain dari yang dimakan SH*

Mereka bertiga terus bersembang sambil menunggu kedatangan dua orang (Mino dan Seungyoon).

" princess !" satu suara berat menghentikan kegiatan tiga orang tadi. Taehyun melirik ke arah Jinwoo sebelum menoleh ke belakang. Sudah kebiasaan jika Mino memanggilnya dengan sebutan _princess._

" duduk lah." pelawa Taehyun. Tanpa disuruh juga Mino duduk. Didepan Taehyun tanpa memandang ke Jinwoo. Seperti biasa.

" Pizza itu buat aku ya?"

" Ani, ini untuk Seunyoon oppa. Jinwoo ada tuh buat bekalan untuk sunbae." ujar Taehyun . Mino diam.

" Yah, Jinu-ah, mana bekalan Mino sunbae.? Cepat, nanti keburu dingin loh." ujar Taehyun lagi apabila melihat Jinwoo hanya diam menatap lantai.

Pelahan, Jinwoo mengambil bekalan tadi dan letakkan di atas meja.

Ck. " aku sudah kenyang. Tidak perlu bekalan murahan." ujar Mino tanpa memandang sedikit pun ke Jinwoo. Malah Mino lebih memilih membaca komik yang dibawanya.

Tiada yang keluarkan suara. Memang de javu. Tapi, mereka tetap berkelakuan sama. Taehyun dan Seunghoon memandang Jinwoo simpati.

' Ehem!" Keempat-empat menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Seungyoon. Taehyun senyum, walaupun Seungyoon kesini bukan untuknya. Setidaknya, Seungyoon menerima apa yang diberikan oleh Taehyun bukan seperti Mino yang bersikap dingin malah terbilang kejam.

" sunbae, pizza perisa kegemaran sunbae loh" panggil Taehyun. Seungyoon senyum angguk berterima kasih kemudian ambil tempat di sebelah Jinwoo yang masih menatap lantai.

" Hai Jinu.." tegur Seungyoon sambil mengusap rambut panjang milik Jinwoo. Tanpa angkat wajahnya, Jinwoo angguk membalas sapaan Seungyoon.

Setelah itu,mereka (minus Jinwoo) menikmati hidangan yang dibawa oleh Taehyun tadi.*pizza*. Bekalan Jinwoo? Diberi kepada Seunghoon atau tepatnya Seunghoon yang mengambil.

" aku ke tandas sebentar.." ujar Jinwoo separuh berbisik. Berusaha menahan air matanya.

" aku ikut." ujar Taehyun dibalas gelengan dari Jinwoo. Pelahan dan masih menunduk, Jinwoo keluar dari kelas terus menuju ke tandas.

Mino melirik Jinwoo dengan ekor mata elangnya. _'meminta simpati.'_

.

/

.

 **TBC ?**

 **OR**

 **DELETE ?**

 **& RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

_Setelah itu, mereka (minus Jinwoo) menikmati hidangan yang dibawa oleh Taehyun tadi. *pizza*. Bekalan Jinwoo? Diberikan kepada Seunghoon atau tepatnya Seunghoon yang mengambil._

" _Aku ke tandas sebentar.." ujar Jinwoo separuh berbisik. Berusaha menahan air matanya._

" _Aku ikut." ujar Taehyun dibalas gelengan dari Jinwoo. Pelahan dan masih menunduk, Jinwoo keluar dari kelas terus menuju ke tandas._

 _Mino melirik Jinwoo dengan ekor mata elangnya._ _ **Meminta simpati.**_

 **DEROUTANT AMOUR**

/

.

Jinwoo keluar dari tandas, bukan ke kelas tapi Jinwoo mengubah laluan ke atap gedung sekolah.

 _ **Masih ada 10 minit sebelum kelas bermula.**_ Jinwoo melirik jam yang melilit kemas ditangan kirinya. Jinwoo duduk di pembatasan atap ( tempat favorite Jinwoo) sambil menutup matanya. Entah apa yang menganggu fikiran Jinwoo hingga tidak diundang, air mata mengalir lagi di pipi mulus Jinwoo.

Dup Dap Dup Dap (anggap semakin laju ya).. Jinwoo memukul dada kirinya. Jantungnya semakin lama semakin laju.

" Aku benci diri sendiri.. Aku benci dia. Dia yang membuat aku jadi begini." ujar Jinwoo lirih.. Jinwoo turun dari pembatasan dan meringkuk di lantai menahan sakitnya jantungnya sendiri. Pandangan Jinwoo semakin kabur hingga,

" Unnie ! Gwenchana?!" Jinwoo berusaha memberi senyuman hangat pada sosok yang datang. Lee Hayi. Adiknya Seunghoon yang Jinwoo sudah anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

" Hayi-ya, miane merepotkan, bisa tolong unnie ambil ubat di tas unnie di kelas?" Hayi angguk lalu lari keluar dari atas mungkin menuju ke kelas Jinwoo.

Jika dilihat lagi, ada seorang gadis memangku Jinwoo kaku.

" Unnie, bertahan la.." ujar gadis yang diketahui sebagai Danah atau tepatnya Song Danah, adiknya Mino.

Jinwoo angguk pelahan, dia genggam tangan Danah yang sama besarnya dengan tangan miliknya, Jinwoo memberikan senyumannya yang terbaik.

" Gumawo Danah-ya" ujar Jinwoo lalu tidak sedarkan diri.

" Unnie, unnie, unnie.. Irreona,!" jerit Danah bersamaan dengan munculnya Hayi, Seunghoon, Taehyun dan Seungyoon belari menuju ke arah Jinwoo.

[ JinTae's class throwback ]

Jinwoo keluar dari kelas dihantar dengan tatapan sedu dari TaeYoonHoon. Namun tatapan senang dan jijik dari Mino.

" Mino-ya, bisa tidak sedikit saja kau bersikap baik pada Jinwoo. Dia itu anak baik-baik kok" ujar Seungyoon disertai oleh anggukan TaeHoon. Mino yang sedang makan menatap Seungyoon tajam.

" Boleh tidak, jangan sebut tentang dia ketika sedang makan? Kalian membuat aku hilang keinginan untuk makan." ujar Mino.

" Seungyoon, berhentilah memperhatikan ueoja malang itu. Apa untungnya bagi dirimu. Perhatikan orang yang memerhatiin kamu." ujar Mino sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan tiga orang yang menatap Mino sedih.

Seungyoon tidak bersuara, bergitu juga Taehyun. Perkataan Mino tadi seperti menembak hati masing-masing. Seunghoon yang merasakan atmoshepera dingin tidak berniat untuk mencairkan suasana, dia lebih memilih makan daripada dihabisi oleh Seungyoon nanti.

5 minit kemudian, Jinwoo masih belum kembali dari tandas. Taehyun sudah berkali-kali menoleh ke arah pintu berharap agar Jinwoo menunjukkan diri dan dibalas _'dia akan datang tidak lama lagi'_ oleh Seungyoon serta anggukan Seunghoon.

Satu derapan kaki menjawap keresahan mereka bertiga, Hayi, menuju ke tas pink milik Jinwoo dan membongkar seperti mencari sesuatu.

" Wae?" soal Seunghoon pada sang adik.

" Jinwoo unnie, penyakitya kambuh!" ujar Hayi dengan nafas terputus-putus kerana tadi belari tanpa memandang sang abang. Setelah menemukan ubat yang disahkan ubatnya Jinwoo, Hayi belari keluar dari kelas dengan diikuti oleh Taehyun ,SeungYoon dan SeungHoon.

Setelah tiba di atap, mereka menemukan Jinwoo dengan keadaan yang tidak sedarkan diri dan Danah yang memangku Jinwoo.

[ Throwback end]

Setelah beberapa jam yang lalu, Seunghoon dan Taehyun membawa Jinwoo ke rumah sakit, Jinwoo akhirnya sedarkan diri. Taehyun segara mendapatkan Jinwoo diikuti Seunghoon dari belakang.

" Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Taehyun lembut. Jinwoo angguk pelahan seraya memberikan sebuah senyuman lemah.

" Taehyun-ah, sudah tahu Jinwoo sudah buka mata, itu tandanya dia sudah sadar. Pertanyaan apa seperti itu?" gurau Seunghoon. Taehyun mempoutkan bibirnya tanya protes sedangkan Jinwoo ketawa lemah. Seunghoon sengaja berkata begitu agar Jinwoo serta Taehyun tidak sedih lagi. Mengingatkan Taehyun tadi barusan habis mengangis mengenang Jinwoo yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Mereka kemudian ketawa bersama-sama, sememangnya Taehyun tidak benar-benar merajuk atau marah, dia tahu jika Seunghoon hanya ingin mengenakannya. Kemudian, Taehyun mengupas buah-buahan yang sempat dibeli oleh Seunghoon tadi ketika menunggu Jinwoo sadar dan berikan pada Jinwoo serta Seunghoon dan dirinya juga.

" Hanbin ahjusshi akan datang kesini" ujar Taehyun kecil tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Jinwoo. Jinwoo yang tadi makan epal berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Taehyun.

" Wae?" soal Jinwoo dingin.

Hening. Taehyun mahupun Seunghoon tidak bersuara. Taehyun berasa bersalah mengatakan tentang Hanbin tadi. Namun, Jinwoo akan lebih marah lagi jika dia tidak mengetahui Hanbin yang status sebagai ayah kandung Jinwoo akan datang.

" Kenapa kalian memanggil dia kesini?" Seunghoon mengangkat kepalanya ketika suara Jinwoo kembali terdengar.

" Aku yang menyuruh Taehyun menghubungi dia. Woobin hyung sibuk jadi ku putuskan untuk hubungi Hanbin ahajusshi." ujar Seunghoon. Seunghoon tahu,Taehyun tidak berani bersuara sekarang. Walaupun sebenarnya, Taehyun yang menghubungi Hanbin, bukan Seunghoon yang menyuruh tapi ini demi kebaikkan Jinwoo juga bukan.

" Oppa yang menyuruh?" Jinwoo yang selalu dikenali sebagai yeoja irit suara dan sopan itu sudah hilang jika sudah melibatkan sang ayah. Seunghoon sudah tahu akan jadi begini ketika Taehyun memberitahunya bahawa Taehyun menghubungi ayah sahabatnya itu.

Seunghoon angguk pelahan, sambil melirik Taehyun yang sedang meremas-remas jarinya tanda gugup.

" Untuk apa? kalian tahukan kalau aku paling tidak suka berurusan dengan namja itu. Kalian sudah tahukan kalau aku benci dia. Kenapa masih menghubungi dia?" Jinwoo jerit histeria. Fius yang ditangannya tercabut hingga keluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit.

Seunghoon mahu tidak mahu harus mengawal Jinwoo sedangkan Taehyun memutuskan untuk memanggil doktor.

Tidak lama kemudian, Taehyun tiba dengan besertakan doktor dan suster yang bertugas. Tidak lupa juga Woobin. Taehyun berasa sedikit lega kerana bukan Hanbin ahjusshi yang datang melainkan Woobin, abangnya Jinwoo.

Woobin segera membantu Seunghoon untuk menenangkan sang adik. Jinwoo sudah sedikit tenang akibat suntikan pelemah tubuh yang diberikan oleh doktor dengan dos yang sedikit tinggi.

" Oppa, aku benci dia." Woobin angguk, dia sangat tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jinwoo.

" Oppa tahu. Makanya oppa datang ke sini. Tidak usah risau, ayah tidak akan datang." ujar Woobin dibalas dengan anggukan Jinwoo.

" Dia bukan ayahku" seperti itulah kata terakhir sebelum Jinwoo kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

Taehyun memandang Woobin bersalah.

" Oppa, miane. Ini gara-gara aku." suara Taehyun kedengaran begetar. Woobin geleng.

" Ani. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Hanya Jinwoo masih tidak bisa memaafkan appa atas kematian omma dan Jinhwan." ujar Woobin.

" Gumawo oppa." ujar Taehyun dibalas dengan pelukan Woobin. Seunghoon hanya senyum . Mereka sudah maklum jika Jinwoo sangat benci pada sang ayah atas kematian omma dan adik kecilnya Jinwoo iaitu Jinhwan.

" Hyung, bagaimana hyung tahu Jinwoo disini?" soal Seunghoon. Ini sedikit anehkan. Woobin tiba-tiba tahu Jinwoo disini.

"Hayi yang memberitahu hyung. Lalu hyung bilang pada ayah agar tidak datang kemari." masih dengan memeluk Taehyun. Woo bin menjawap dengan santai. Diabalas anggukan Seunghoon.

" Ah hyung, kami pulang duluan. Besok kami datang" ujar Seunghoon dibalas _gumawo_ tanpa suara hanya gerakkan mulut dari Woobin. Setelah Taehyun dan Seunghoon keluar, Woobin merapikan selimut yang dikenakan oleh Jinwoo. Woobin menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman di kening Jinwoo. Tanpa sesiapa sedari, ada seorang namja memerhatikan mereka dengan wajah yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

.

/

.

Song Mino masuk ke dalam bangunan yang dimilki oleh keluarganya sejak dulu lagi. Doktor serta suster yang ada disana membungkuk ketika berpampasan dengan Mino. Siapa tidak kenal dengan anak . Pemilik Hospital terkenal dan terbesar di kota Seoul.

" Mino-ya, kau datang?" soal Sandara, suster cantik yang kebetulan sangat kenal dengan Mino.

" Ayah ada?" soal Mino.

" Prof ada meeting dengan klien. Jadi seperti biasa, kau bisa tunggu di ruangnya." Mino angguk. Saat menuju ke ruang sang ayah, Mino pampasan dengan doktor dan suster yang belari membawa peralatan menuju ke sebuah bilik tidak jauh dari situ diikuti ole seorang namja yang boleh dibilang tinggi.

Entah kenapa, Mino berasa terpanggil dengan pemergian para penyelamat itu, Mino diam-diam mengikuti mereka.

Mino sedikit mengintip pasien yang ditangan oleh doktor dan suster tadi, secara tidak sengaja, Mino ternampak dua sosok yang ia kenali. _**Apa yang mereka lakukan disini.? Jinwoo juga?**_ Mino tidak tersengaja melihat Seunghoon dan Woobin menenagkan Jinwoo.

Setelah Jinwoo kelihatan tidak sadarkan diri, Taehyun seperti meminta maaf pada namja tinggi tadi dan berakhir dengan senyuman dan pelukkan dari namja tinggi itu pada Taehyun sedikit menerbitkan rasa marah dan tidak senang pada hati Mino. Setelah beberapa minit, Seunghoon dan Taehyun memberi tanda ingin keluar dan dibalas anggukan dari namja itu. _**Siapa namja tiang listik ini.**_ Batin Mino.

Mino bergerak menyembunyikan diri ketika pintu kamar Jinwoo dibka oleh Seunghoon. Entah, Mino masih ingin mengintip pergerakan namja tadi. Namja tadi kelihatan membetulan selimut yang menutupi Jinwoo dan mengemas makan yang ada disana. Setelah itu,

CUP~

Namja tadi memberi ciuman pada dahi Jinwoo. Tanpa Mino sadar,Mino mengepal tangannya sehingga tangganya mulai memucat. _**Apa hubungan namja ini dengan Taehyun dan Jinwoo? Dia sengaja mempermainkan Jinwoo? Selingkuh dengan Taehyun ketika Jinwoo tidak sadarkan diri?**_

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" satu suara menganggu kegiatan Mino. Mino menoleh, mendapati sang ayah berdiri dengan postur berpeluk tubuh.

" Hanya melihat." jawap Mino singkat.

" Tidak berniat untuk menziarahi?" soal sang ayah dan dibalas gelengan dari Mino.

" Aku tidak mengenalinya." ujar Mino lalu menjauh dari kamar Jinwoo.

" Lalu kenapa kau mengepal tanganmu ketika melihat namja tadi mencium yeoja itu.?" Mino berhenti. _ **Apa ayah melihat semuanya?**_

" Ayo." Prof Song menepuk punggung anaknya. Mereka pun menuju ke ruangan Prof Song.

.

/

.

Seminggu selepas kejadian di hospital, para anak muda ini menjalankan kehiduapan seperti biasa. Kecuali, Jinwoo tidak lagi membawa bekalan untuk Mino. Tapi Jinwoo masih diam-diam mengikuti Mino. Namun digiatan Jinwoo ini diketahui Mino.

.

/

.

Mino menuju ke mobilnya. Dia melirik jamnya sekilas. 9:45 malam. Mino mendesah malas. Ini gara -gara kelas extra yang ditubuhkan secara mendadak oleh Choi Songsaengnim, guru killer sejagat raya. Hanya dengan tatapan Choi saem, segala rencanamu untuk bolos akan gagal total. Pelahan mobil hitam Mino keluar dari perkarangan sekolah. Namun, malang tidak berbau kan. Mobil keren Mino tiba-tiba mogok berdekatan dengan sebuah stesen oerhentian bus.

Mino mencapai telefonnya, berniat untuk menghubungi driver ayahnya untuk datang menjemputnya, namun sekali lagi, dewo fortuna tidak memihak pada Mino. Bateri telepon Mino berdering menandakan akan mati sebentar lagi.

Mino memukul stering mobilnya. Kesal. Hari yang malang. Mino pasrah, dia memilih untuk tidur saja disana. Taxi atau bus tidak berkhidmat untuk masa sekarang. Baru saja Mino akan menutup matanya, satu bayangan melimpasi mobilnya.

 _ **JINWOO? Apa yang dia lakukan sendirian disini sekarang?**_ Mino terus memergatikan Jinwoo. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyedari seorang memerhatikannya.

Jinwoo memeluk tas pinknya. Dia memasang music lalu mendengar melalui headphone yang dibawanya. Dia mengetik sesuatu di telefonnya.

 **To : Baby Lion**

 **Aku tidak pulang malam ini. Menginap di rumah Woobin oppa. :( jangan sedihnya. Tidak usah menjemputku esok. Woobin oppa akan menghantaku. :)**

 **Send.**

2 minit kemudian.. Bip bip.

 **From : Baby Lion**

 **Arraso miss Song. Hati-hati ya :).. Aku sedih kau tidak pulang kesini. Ohya. Bukannya Woobin hyung ada di rumah Hanbin ahjusshi?**

Jinwoo befikir alasan seterusnya.

 **To : Baby Lion**

 **Aku juga pulang ke sana. Jangan risau Woobin oppa ada bersamaku. :) aku tidur ya..**

 **Send.**

Jinwoo menutup matnya setelah mengirim pesan pada Seunghoon. Ya. Jinwoo berbohong. Dia hanya tidak ingin pulang malam ini.

Melihat Jinwoo sudah menutup mata dengan posisi lehet melontok ke kanan. Mino merasa hiba. _**Apa dia tidak pulang ke rumah malam ini?**_ Mino terus perhatikan Jinwoo, dia tidak sedar kapan dia terlelap.

 **T.B.C ?**

 **OR**

 **D.E.L.E.T.E ?**

 **NOTE :** FF ini asli milik author. Jadi author minta maaf jika ada kesamaan, bahasa alien yang tidak difahami, author campuran bahasa indonesia vs Malaysia. Jadi bahasanya agak alien.

Terima Kasih pada **Kangnam fan** kerana mencadangkan tajuk bagi ff ini.

 **DON'T FORGET RnR.. TQ**


	3. Pemberitahuan kepada readers

kepada ff 'deroutant amour' Minwoo. boleh follow author di Wattpad kerana author tidak terlalu aktif di Fanfiction acc. sambungan Derountant Amour akan dilanjutin di Wattpad. Terima kasih kerana menunggu.

Wattpad username : Tinkerbelly00

Bagi yang pengen review or comments, Author minta maaf kerana author tidak membalas komen kalian. oleh kerana author jarang atau kemungkinan tidak memguna akaun ini. readers boleh memberi saran bagi author di LINE.

LINE ID : jokerbaby00


End file.
